WWGWDISFAHOWSWSTBMLHP
by elizabeth92
Summary: Ginny has been contemplating her life. A battle between inner angel & demon ensues. Ask yourself: WWGWDISFAHOWSWSTBMLHP? WHAT WOULD GINNY WEASLEY DO IF SEAMUS FINNEGAN ASKED HER OUT WHILE SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MOURNING LOSING HARRY POTTER? Yeah, I know.


_My friend - LOSERLAXEN - and I wanted to co-write another fanfic, but we couldn't think of anything to write about. I always like stories about Ginny, so I thought of "Ginny Weasley felt like a player" and we each wrote a little bit based off that. Mine was better. :) But Hope's was really funny, so I'll put a little bit of it here:_

_Ginny Weasley felt like a player. In any other aspect of the word, she supposed she really was a player. She played chess. She played Quidditch. She played out epic battles with Arnold the pygmy puff. But these days, she felt like a real player. She supposed the accurate word was 'pimp'. Or 'user'. If she was a guy, she thought that 'manwhore' might work quite nicely. But Ginny didn't think of herself as a man. Or a whore. __Especially not both together._

_Yeah. It was good. But it was my last line that sealed my victory. But please don't scroll down now JUST to read the bottom line - it's not worth it._

* * *

Ginny Weasley felt like a player. 

Not like a Quidditch player. That feeling was more egotistical and slightly more pain-involved. Not like a chess player. That feeling was one of sheer nerdiness. And Ginny Weasley was NOT a nerd, thank you very much. This feeling was new and she found that she didn't like it much. Forget about Quidditch player. Ginny guessed she was a real player. Like … you know.

It was an odd feeling, but she expected she deserved it. It had only been a few months since Harry – her-dream-boy-and-almost-true-love-slash-amazing-kisser-of-a-boyfriend - had told her they couldn't be together and she was already starting to look at Seamus Finnegan in a whole new light.

_You didn't have a choice_, part of her said. _Michael Corner was too self-centered and he's happier with Cho. _(She always was one for younger men.) _Dean was a good enough kisser, but he treated you like such a baby. You know you hated it._

_But it was nice. _The other, stubborn part of her spoke up. _He really cared about you. __At least, he tried to, as much as you'd let him. __And what about Harry?__ He cared about you so much that –_

_That he dumped you?_

Ginny had seen the fictional battle between good and evil angels on the shoulders of Muggles in stupid movies, but it seemed to be going on inside her right now.

_Face it, Ginny. Harry dumped you. He said it was because he cared about you. I mean come ON. What a lame excuse. You'd be much better off without him._

_How can you even think that? Harry did it to protect you._

_From what?__Didn't you fight off a squad of Death Eaters in your fifth year? __And your sixth year?__ I wouldn't really call dodging curses from the most skilled and evil wizards in your time "lucky". Who says you can't handle anything __Voldemort__ throws at you?_That was the spirit! Ginny kind of agreed with this little voice, forgetting how ridiculous it was that she was agreeing with any voices in her head whatsoever.

"Ginny?"

Ginny whirled around. _How dare this person interrupt her very confidential disagreement between her voices-in-her-head? _

"Oh. Seamus."

"Hi."

"Uh huh?" For Seamus' sake, she pulled a sweater on over her blouse. He blushed, but his eyes returned to her face.

"You look … healthy."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, amused. There was no denying that she had risen incredibly in popularity in the last two years and it had become evident to her when the boys in her grade to hardly stand to speak to her without getting tongue-tied. "Thank you, Seamus. You look healthy, too."

His red face turned redder and he coughed. Boys were always so cute when you embarrassed them!

Ginny smiled encouragingly.

"Were you going to say something?"

Seamus, who had finally gathered up his nerve, nodded fervently. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," he said. "Next Hogsmeade visit, perhaps?"

Ginny bit her lip. Inside her, a battle of epic – and very tiny, honestly – proportions raged.

_Do it._

_Don't do it._

_Do it. You're single. He's single. It's perfect._

_You're not single – you're on hold. Don't do it – you're waiting for Harry._

_On hold?__ What's that supposed to mean? Just d__o it._

"I know you're still kind of torn up about the Harry thing…"

_See? Seamus agrees. You're waiting for Harry. Even Seamus knows that. Listen to him. Say no._

_Why would he ask you out?_

_Well, I don't know. Ask him – AND THEN SAY NO!_

_Just do it!_

_Don't do it!_

_Do it!_

_DON'T __–_

Screw the voices. Seamus was hott.


End file.
